


The Devil wears Red Bottoms

by Sweetsuga023



Category: South Park
Genre: Because Craig will be a prick back, Kyle and Eric are probably the most stable relationship, Like I mean real slow, Like it's gonna be fucking hate, M/M, Slow Burn, Tweek's gonna be a real prick, Wendy and Stan are on and off, but i love it, the devil wears prada inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsuga023/pseuds/Sweetsuga023
Summary: Tweek Tweak is the youngest high-end business CEO in New York, he is know for being cruel strict and whipping those who can't make it here back to there mommies and daddies. But he can also whip you into shape to face new York if you're strong enough and that's what Craig is.Tweek gets a new second assistant basically every other month because they can't handle him. Craig however refuses to give up Because of all the good things that comes with that job and more.The only thing that Craig can't handle is Tweek slowly becoming a better and more open person every time he proves himself. It hurts his chest. What ever that means.





	1. The interview

Craig didn’t understand why there was so much commotion in the office as he stepped in. He also didn’t understand why everyone was dressed so extravagantly for a job interview. Males and females alike were wearing weird things like peacock feathers or some expensive brand as if they were gonna meet and impress the Kardashians. Everyone’s hair was weird as well, all different styles and updos that quite frankly looked incredibly in Craig’s opinion.

Craig knew he was most likely not going to get this job. He was applying to be a secretary to the secretary of the secretary to the CEO, a job that didn’t seem to require a lot of knowledge of which clothes go with which but nonetheless. It seemed it required a lot more than a partial knowledge of fashion as everyone showed and if that was the case then Craig was out. He didn’t want to deal with a boss who cares more about how they look rather than their job. 

Craig probably looked the most normal out of everyone, being a normal middle class worker anyway. His hair sat gently on his neck with his bangs that were usually scruffy combed back to look even somewhat elegant. He wore a navy blue suit and a black tie to match. His shoes weren’t covered in patterns and his dress shirt certainly wasn’t so extravagant. It was a weird taste to be the odd one in a room but then again, it looked like he was shoved into a room of weirdos and he’s still the sane one.

They were all loud, chatty, annoying and to top it off they were all trying to one up each other with their non existent qualifications that would actually mean nothing in the interview. How “my father knows Madonna” would be considered a skill would be a question that Craig would never know the answer too. Most of their qualifications were “I'm rich and I can prove it to you” which probably wouldn’t land them a serious job. He wondered what it was like to be able to say “my parents are rich and I spent their money” like it was casual especially with coming from a middle class mountain town family, he certainly wasn’t going to get that pleasure.

Craig zoned out purely to ignore the jabbering of rich kids all around him, he blocked it out to be white noise as much as he could as he didn’t know how much longer he could stand it. While trying to convince himself that he was the only person in the room, the screaming became silence apart from the quiet clacking of expensive heels and silent sobs. A pretty girl had come out of the interview room and was making her way to storm out, while everyone else around him went to whisper to each other in fear, Craig looked to the annoyed black haired woman looking at her clipboard.

'she must be the assistant' Craig thought to himself, she certainly was pretty and looked to suit her job well. Her hair was long and down to her waist, it was straighter than anything he’d ever seen. She was pale but that was expected with new York’s gloomy weather and Her clothes suited her body. 

Craig took a bold assumption they were still designer but it was majorly dialled down compared to the rest of the people in the room. He met her eyes as she lifted her face to scan the room, he continued to watch as woman winced in disgust over the people. 

She let out a huff and went back to her clipboard with that same stare of boredom and slight disgust as she called out the the next name. 

“Abigail Lincoln” A tall girl with raving blue hair stood up wearing her fancy red bottom shoes and a red dress to match. Craig saw the assistants eyes basically roll out of her head as she held the door for the girl who walked through like she owned the place. 

Craig noticed she lasted longer than the last but then heard a distant raise of a voice, a loud drowned out sigh; next thing he knew, yet another girl storming out of the office room. Her mascara and eyeliner ran down her face in what looked pure agony. 

Her lips were pouty and she shot Craig a look as everyone again started to whisper, as if to take notes of the way she dressed or walked so they wouldn’t do the same. Craig looked away from her and she scoffed in helplessness finally deciding to leave in pure defeat. 

Loud boasting went off again in the room like a gunshot, how this assistant was dealing with these people baffled him. Although by the sounds of her picky boss, firings and rehirings were quiet frequent and this was a bi-monthly routine for her. This leads to wondering how long she had been hired and how long until she got fired.

Another few people went through the room, coming out at all different times but still ending in the same reaction or a little better if they could actually hold themselves together with pride. Craig was getting more bored by the second, though on the plus side, more people were leaving interview most likely out of fear. The noise level went from ear piercing to a nervous chatter. This reminded Craig of what a normal,no high society people job interview would look like if he went to one. He enjoyed the new found quiet in the room, it didn’t calm his nerves but it enabled him to think for a minute or two.

“Craig Tucker” Craig let out a sigh of relief, he could finally go in and take whatever he was given and go home with or without a job. At this point? He couldn’t care less of the outcome, he just desperately wanted to get back to his apartment. 

Craig stood up and swiftly walked through the door that was being held open for him, muttering a quiet thank you to the woman. Craig’s vision allowed him to look around the trendy office. 

It was minimalistic, that seemed to be the theme of the big office building. There were two matte white desks facing each other with black tile underneath them. On one desk there were little personalised items that lingered around along with a little gold plaque that had “assistant to the CEO” engraved on it. His eyes fluttered to the other desktop that was empty except for a computer and keyboard, behind it was a door that Craig assumed would lead to a supply closest for the room. In between the two desks were two velvet red chairs obviously placed for the interview, they looked as if they normally belonged to the desks when there wasn’t big interviews taking place.

The woman ushered him silently to take a seat to which Craig obliged, she looked like it had been a rough day, it definitely seemed like it wasn’t getting any better. He didn’t want to make it harder for her. She took the seat opposite him and dropped the clipboard on the ground. As she came back up she swept her hair over her shoulder and gave him a very fake smile. 

Hello, my name’s Wendy Testaburger. I’m the assistant to The CEO of the magazine rising brew.” Wendy sounded like she had said that statement over and over and over to the point where if she said it one more time it would inflict visible pain. Craig gulped and looked at her. 

A little closer up her outfit was closer to his economic class than what seemed to be the usual attire of the building unless you don’t count the jewels, the belt and the prints that say otherwise. Her top button was undone but it wasn’t like that before from the first time he saw her. 

“You have a folio?” she asked in a monotone voice holding her hand out waiting to grab the folder in Craig’s hand. She apparently wasn’t getting her hopes up for him, Craig wholeheartedly would have thought the same. Still, he placed it in her hand and kept a firm grip on it until she fully grasped it and retracted her hand. Wendy had sat it neatly in her lap opening its page slowly to procrastinate pointing out invalid qualifications. 

“Promise you it has no qualifications of me knowing a certain celebrity” to Craig’s surprise she actually looked relieved at the joke and her face actually softened. He watched her whole body language change as she gave him a quick smile. She immediately looked a lot nicer than she did seconds ago, it relaxed him for the interview well, more than he was before anyway. 

“Thank god” she practically screamed in glee at Craig causing his eyes to widen a little. “If I had to read another morons resume saying that they’re rich and deserve the job just because of that I was seriously going to jump off this building” she laughed casually as if she wasn’t about to rip Craig’s throat out seconds ago. Wendy quickly flipped through the mini folio with an approving look, glancing through certain spots of the pages before closing the folio entirely.

“Good luck Craig, I’ll let you in on something. We usually don’t care about the person you are it’s more about if you can handle the boss. But he’s nothing you can’t handle. ” she batted her eyelids at him gently and crossed her legs over each other. This confused Craig, their boss couldn’t be this insufferable. Craig was certain that these idiots were just light hearted compared to what the real world could handle.

“You don’t mean he's not just a normal CEO? Or most people are snowflakes who can’t take harsh criticism” Craig asked rolling his eyes. He was slightly taken aback by the shock in Wendy’s face when he said so. Maybe Craig came to the wrong side of New York, maybe he came to the sex and the city side of New York when he shouldve gone to the Bronks. He was in utter shock that these people could be so scared of someone who runs a company.

Wendy was just about to speak when the small P.A system next to her went off. She pressed the button immediately and started fixing her hair. 

“Yes Mr. Tweek?” She answered politely licking her lips and smiling at Craig as she talked. That was major red flag, bedroom eyes is what was it was called to most people. Craig really didn’t want bedroom eyes from girls or Wendy. 

“Is the next one ready, I just recovered from the last idiot that walked through my doors” it took everything it had in him not to snort at the comment. As he kept listening he noticed the voice was male and somewhat high but you could still tell they went through puberty. They talked like they were rich, he could practically hear it dripping out of the P.A. The weird thing was to Craig is that he didn’t hate it. It was a beautiful voice, it was practically made for radio. A rich person radio.

“Yes Mr. Tweek I’ll send him right through” She ended the call after the beeping had started and she sent Craig an encouraging smile. Craig stood up while Wendy went to open the second set of big doors to the big room. He gave her another smile and another thank you to her as she held the door for him as he walked through.

“Good luck Mr Tucker, I hope Mr Tweek likes you” she said as she almost slammed the door behind him. Craig took a deep breath and looked around the room and was practically blinded by the amazingly clean white walls which was accented with big windows at the very back wall. 

The carpet alone made him feel poorer than he ever felt, it was a light grey and very fluffy but it matched the room well. In the centre of the room a big red rug that was rectangular in shape laid perfectly symmetrical in the middle of the room. The rug it self must’ve been worth a couple thousand dollars alone, Craig had never in his life felt as underdressed as he did now. It’s not like the office was massive like some job interviews he’s walked into, but it was so simply decorated that it felt bigger than any office he had been in. Not to mention the walls were littered with simplistic yet beautiful art from artists that are so exclusive there’s a waiting list for their waiting list.

Craig was officially lost in the room as he looked around, everything to him was absolutely memorising. For a second he completely forgot he was at a job interview, he was losing the self restraint to not walk up to every single painting and examine it to the very brush stroke if it. This CEO and Craig apparently shared a taste for expensive art that Craig could never have dreamed to see in real life. Craig’s had no idea he was lost in the art until he heard a loud and painfully obvious annoyed cough that filled the room effortlessly. 

The man behind the desk had an irritated stare at Craig but it wasn’t hard to not be intimidated. The man’s face was young looking although the mature features about him lead Craig to believe that he was also in his mid to late 20s. He had vibrant blonde hair that you’d have to see you believe to be natural sweeping over his forehead with a groomed look to him. His face was pale and the freckles on his face stood out just as much as the deep lipstick on his currently pursed lips.

“The art, it’s uh really beautiful” he said trying to appease whatever the man was looking for, Craig was still coming out of the daze from around the room as he spoke in an awkward manner. Apparently it didn’t work because he just seemed to look a hell of a lot more annoyed, it was like the opposite effect of what he had, compared to Wendy. He watched the man let out a deep sigh and bang his head on the table. Two times. Three times. When the guy lifted his head it looked like he had angered murder in his eyes, as if he was trying his best to contain the inner serial killer inside himself.

“You know everyone has one stupid comment I deal with a day and you wasted it within thirty seconds. Unbelievable, although you lasted longer than every other interview I’ve had today so congratulations for that.” It was a rude Introduction but Craig had to give it to the guy that he looked incredibly stressed out. The way he spoke practically spit poison out at Craig, it was the sarcasm however that made Craig crack a small smile that only lasted a split second due to Tweek’s face again.

“I guess I’ll keep it to that then sir. My name is Craig Tucker and I’m assuming I’m one of the last interviews today and you want this over with” Craig started off coming closer to the desk so Tweek would hear whatever he had to say better. He gently placed his folio again on the table before standing up straight again. He was pleasantly pleased to see that Tweek looked up with the still face but at least now it looked slightly more calm. Craig’s theory was that he was going through his calming numbers that a therapist gave him, it was apparent he had a lack of patience for anything . There was a dead silence in the room for a minute or so. Tweek was staring at the folios cover while Craig stared at him doing so. He shouldn’t be this nervous for a job he knew he wasn’t in the running to get, but this guy, aside from his baby face, had the most intimidating aura around him that made Craig sweat.

Finally, the folio was picked up and now the only noise in the room was the sound of pages being flipped and small noises of what Craig hoped to be the sound of him being impressed. However, only the first couple of pages were flipped before it was slammed shut again. Mr Tweek looked up at Craig letting out a soft sigh. 

“Well you don’t seem incapable of working without crying or whining at me for ‘unfair work circumstances’” he grumbled dropping the papers once again and curled his fingers together leaning on them slightly. “You have a minute to prove to me that you can have this job” the blonde haired man stared down at his expensive watch and waiting for it to hit 12. ＜p>And.. go” apparently he was dead serious because he raised his brows expecting Craig to talk. 

Craig swallowed any intimidation down and started his little hire me because win utterly desperate speech. “Well, I just moved here with a couple friends from a small town in Colorado. I got good grades but I lack attention span for things that don’t actually need my attention. I follow direction and I don’t much else when it comes to a job. Also I’m not gonna cry about you telling me I fucked up. Pardon my language” 

It finished just in time because the guy behind the desk held up his petite hand to stop Craig talking to which Craig obliged. He watched Tweek push his chair back and stand up to walk around his desk. This gave Craig a better opportunity to look at Mr.Tweek’s rather attractive face.

As Tweek pushed back against his desk and started the most intimidating staring contest Craig had ever been apart of, still he stared back after all breaking eye contact with a vicious animal tended to not end well. 

When Craig finally looked away, feeling uncomfortable by the blondes stare,Tweek hummed in satisfaction with a petty smile. “sit” he said to Craig like you would say to a dog, his satisfaction grew when Craig did sit, finally it seemed like someone can follow orders without bursting to say that they’ll beg for the job was in line. Tweek beat his fingers on the desk behind him thinking quietly to himself. Craig’s breathing got heavier and he felt his chest tighten, how this kid was so scary Craig wish he would know.

“Do you know my first name, Mr Tucker?” he asked slowly as he bored his state into Craig, a hint of curiosity was apparent on his face. Craig shook his head, maybe he should’ve researched a bit, nothing he could do about it now though . “Why would I need to if I’m only addressing you by your last name?” it was a risky move on Craig’s behalf but he was pleased to see Mr. Tweak let out a small breath of laugh. “I guess you have a point. But for future reference that you will need my name is Tweek Tweak and I’m 26” he said sternly, Craig started to think it was the obvious emotion that scared him so much, he could easily tell when Tweek got even slightly irritated by his tone and glare. Was this guy ever happy? 

“Now Craig Tucker 24, small town I hope your pleased because you’re the least insufferable person I’ve seen today and it looks like the rest of them outside are going to be equally insufferable as the person before you” Tweek said walking back around his desk. “In fact you’re probably my best choice so I won’t bother with the rest.” He said as he pressed the p.a button that goes to Wendy. “Miss Testaburger, cancel the rest of the interviews. I’m done and we have a new assistant so there’s no need to see the rest. After you’ve done that, get the booklet, contract and a temporary key card that we can use until further notice” he hung up the button before she could even reply and gave Craig a very annoyed smile. 

“You may leave. Wait in the assistance office for Wendy. That is all” Tweek walked back round his desk and gave Craig a shooing gesture. Craig mumbled a small thank you and look one last glance around the room. Good bye beautifully decorated room. 

After about 10 minutes of hearing Wendy ushering out crying people screaming about sewing the company, the assistant came back into the room, offering Craig a wide smile. 

“Well this is a hard job and you’ll have a lot to remember as Mr. Tweak is incredibly fussy and stressful but it’s all worth it because once you work here a year, you can work practically anywhere you’d like around New York because they’ll know you’ve got what it takes to make it. But of course you can quit whenever you like, most people last a few months at best” she had obviously also had this part said over before but this seemed a little less fake then the first repeated statement when he first started the interview. 

“well how long have you worked here then” he pondered aloud keeping his voice neutral and calm as she rummaged into her desk. She pulled out a big black book with scruffy pages and loose ends smiling back up at him.  
“Oh you know, a couple years. But I like it here, the benefits are amazing if you last six months and the pay rise gets better, me and my boyfrie- well now ex boyfriend both work here and lived in an apartment together that we could never afford with another job. Tweek praises loyalty you know” she said softly looking a little distraught about bringing up this ex boyfriend. Oh well, he wasn’t a straight rebound and didn’t have to be so instead he gave her an awkward laugh and picked up the heavy book.

“You'll have to study that and be ready by Monday you start at 7:45 and you’ll end at 4 but you may have to come in earlier or later depending on Mr. Tweaks needs. It’s all in the contract here-“ she placed a small stack of paper on top of the already straining book. “And here’s your temporary pass until such a time that Mr. Tweek deems you well enough to deserve a proper pass.” 

Craig grunted at the heavy weight and raised his brow at everything below in his arms. Long hours and bonus hours to get paid seemed like it was going to be a real bitch but it would all be worth it if it includes a one way trip to a better job, p,us actual work benefits that will be better than his non existent health care plan. Hell he could probably afford health care now, move to a better apartment. If all he has to deal with is a fussy boss then so be it.  


“Thanks Wendy”

“Congrats Craig, welcome to the family”.


	2. The weekend part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig's weekends ruined by his job that hasn't even started yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so Sorry,,,, I hate that I cant write for the life of me,, I get big I know what's gonna happen I juts can't write it writers block a lot and skdkdk

It was late Sunday night, Craig was exhausted beyond his belief. This was officially the busiest weekend of his life. Why was he so busy? Craig was ready to recount in fact while out that day he bought a journal to rant in because if it wasn’t for his new boss he had a normal weekend.

Craig’s interview was on the Friday, he came home with that big black book on how to behave. He wished it was just that, he could handle just that but instead he got a welcome, a contract, a smile and then a whole box of stuff he had to work out how to use by Saturday. Easy enough Craig dumbly thought, key word being dumbly.

Craig took the book to his room and chucked it on his bed. He was going to put in the effort to get the more extensive rules for a couple hours and hoped to pick up the gist after he had a shower and got comfortable in bed. He didn’t think much of the book as he had his warm shower waiting for the water to start to cool before getting pulling himself out of the steamy bathroom. After a throw on of some sweat pants a singlet and some socks Craig was gonna nail this out like a class novel and remember it for the discussion on Monday. He climbed into his cold sheets and reached over to pick up the big book.

To his surprise the rules that was given in the book was only about 10 page. It had a simple code of conduct of what to do, basic human rights and work health and safety. That was the simple part, the usual part, the normal part. The next close to one hundred and twenty pages were added in with a completely different font. There was a small note in a red pen, it was small and in the corner but it was the writing that stood out the most on the page.

‘Hello new employee, now that you’ve read the legal code of conduct I suggest you read my version of the conduct or as my other co-workers joke “the holy grail of how not to fuck up around Mr scary bitch”. I’ve worked here on a couple years and I’ve picked up a few tips of what others do to get fired. I hope you survive the month! Love Wendy” 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me” Craig rubbed his eyes and cheeks as he looked at the book sitting on his lap. What finally clicked in Craig’s brain was that this stuck up dick had made this secretary’s secretaries lives a living hell and Wendy wrote notes on it. Craig was disgusted that his first thought was that seemed like something that secretary would do. He let out large yawn and started the first page.

About two hours in Craig got through half of the book and the only sentence that was running through his mind was “this guy has something stuck up his ass all the time. It seemed Tweek fired people for incredibly stupid reasons that in reality made no sense. It was so bad that Wendy had typed up a whole section of what people could and couldn’t wear, there were also footnotes that gave what wasn’t recommend to wear just encase Tweek Tweak was in a bad mood. In this book every basic wear what you want as long as it’s dress casual was thrown so far out the window that it circled the world and broke the glass twice.

This guy had to have everyone dressed in that’s seasons colours and patterns. the excuse for this one was “there are meetings that coming into morning brew all the time and mr SBM wants us all to look in style or least in colour to match our season look to seal which ever deal we have”. Craig felt his lip twitch in annoyance as he kept reading and going the weird rules that Wendy had set out to not piss off his stuck up boss. 

Now apparently Craig’s hair to he a certain length, he had to always she cleaned shaved, he had to not show any let skin ever ( according to the book, unless the legs look immaculate always they can’t be shown). He had to have no head wear, or excessive jewellery although that didn’t apply to him much but it was still a little over the top seeming as the actual rules said to “express yourself”. 

Craig came to the conclusion that his clothes needed to be more, “evil boss” standard for him to actually keep this job no matter how much he hated it. Finding a good paying job I’m new York wasn’t exactly his forte, it was a lot of work and Craig was lucky enough to get this job with absolutely no knowledge on the field he’s gonna have to study.

Fuck.

Craig groaned loudly, he was going to have to put some basic knowledge of fashion in his brain even if it was just name brands that they support along with the person he would have to call. Craig didn’t want to get out of bed, but his laptop was in the living room along with his phone and that was the only way he was gonna get the affiliates information plus he had to make a call to his friend Token. He prayed that his lawyer friend was free the next day to help him dress.

Craig let himself fall out of bed and stumble to his feet, his steps were light as he came out of the doorless room towards the electronics sitting on his shitty coffee table that Clyde made in woodwork when he was a senior. 

He decided not to go back to bed, he would fall asleep if he did so he was sat on his couch with that book that he went back to get, his laptop open, a note book and a phone. First was his call to Token, that was the easy part, he was excited and it was obvious to Craig. Token loved spending money.

“Awesome dude, I’ll send my car around at 11 and I’ll take you to my favourite stores and we’ll get you some suits and-“

“Bye token” Craig really didn’t want the run down.

Craig proceeded to stay up til 3am writing down the affiliates numbers and what not for himself so he wasn’t completely lost when Tweek was spatting weird things at him that he didn’t understand. At this point he disliked Tweek and Wendy by default, he was putting in too much work for his liking. 

It was incredibly easy to tell that he didn’t get much sleep last night, he woke up incredibly grumpy. As a repercussion of the grumpiness everything he did came off as incredibly angry or annoyed. He slammed his apartment door shut, stormed down the stairs and gave a very angry greeting to his only friend in the building which was a grandma named carol. 

“Morning Craig” she beamed at him sitting in the lobby as usual with her support dog 

“morning Carol” It sounded like Craig snapped at the old lady but she obviously didn’t take it that way, in fact she laughed.

“Not enough sleep dear” she asked with a soft smile that was too contagious for Craig’s taste. For a second he wasn’t grumpy and this lady was the best thing on the planet. 

“No” he said a bit softer to which she laughed more and ushered him off into the streets of New York to discover a “new day”.

He was met with the smell of smoke, people bumping passed and a sleek black car In front of his building to which he assumed was Token’s. His phone buzzed not more than a second later and that have Craig enough indication that it was in fact Tokens car and not some strangers. The door was opened for him, figures as it was some rich person car that Craig couldn’t afford but Token certainly could.

Craig clambered in and took his seat as the door gently closed beside him. Sat beside him was a very well looking, well dressed, well done up Token black who’s facial expressions failed the look of the rest of his look. He lunged over to give Craig a side hug to which Craig recoiled a little, wincing and groaning in annoyance.

“That’s rude of you seeming as I’m taking you shopping” the darker male joked while Craig made a face at him and rolled his eyes. The cars engine started rumbling smoothly and they turned back into the streets of New York. 

“Where are you taking me” Craig said sounding as if he was in a hostage situation, he was still waking up from his 2 hour beauty rest. He ran his fingers through his hair.

“Macys, target or anywhere you deem you can afford” Token snorted while Craig hit him across the arm.

Shopping went all day, a whole eight hours of Craig not liking clothes so Token would take him to the next store. Craig wasn’t going to grow anymore anytime soon, he kept himself in the shape he liked with the same diet and routine. For him this meant he could by all his clothes for the year in one sitting like he usually did, though against Token’s will. 

Token loved fashion even thought he wasn’t anywhere close to the industry, his clothes were always up to date and up to form. There wasn’t a day that went by where Token wasn’t groomed to perfection and owning it, He could and does give off the rich vibe no matter what he wears from any brand just because he mixs and matches so well. Craig would never in a million years admit it, but deep down in the lack of empathy he had; he was incredibly envious of Token’s confidence to dress and how well he was at it. Lawyers just seemed to be good at everything nowadays.

After great protest, Craig agreed to try on some clothes that Token liked. Every single item looked stupid on the rack to Craig and he’d never choose it, but by some power of Token and the change room; they looked alright on him. Everything was better than what he had picked out and Token’s choices were immediately trained in. Craig’s wardrobe would be at its peaked colour moment, usually he stuck to blues but now it was filled with reds, greens, stripes, yellows, purples and everything in between. He was going to look like those rich kids without the big brands but he didn’t hate that. He looked good.

When he got back home after a long ride back of Token gloating his fashion sense, Craig was more than ready to collapse on his couch, order in and watch dance mom’s or some other fake reality show. But that small dream was crushed as he put his clothes on the table. A text came buzzing in his pocket and he was going to scream which was new for Craig whole usually kept his cool. 

Surely as if this day couldn’t get any more exhausting, his phone showed an unknown number messaging him with the thumbnail: “hello Craig, it’s Wendy!”.

Fuck sakes. 

First, he called the Chinese place down the road. That was always going to be first and it always will be. Then he opened the text from Wendy.

'hello Craig, it’s Wendy

Sorry for messaging you so suddenly and out of the blue, it’s an emergency on Mr. Tweek's behalf. If it wouldn’t do you trouble could you please come to the office tomorrow morning to pick up a work phone. The only contact you’ll have is Mr. Tweek but this phone can’t be off at all as he may need you at any time. I recommend to dress to impress like you’re on your first day as this day will probably end up being your first day knowing Tweek’s past. Bonus news is you’ll start getting paid for it today and Sundays always pays more! Sorry for interrupting your Saturday night. Wendy.’

Craig didn’t know whether to hate his boss forever already or thank the gods he went shopping that day. Either way he was praying on the answer of his new colleague to answer his one question.

'Hi Wendy, is there a certain time you want me there?’

An almost immediate reply shot back with 

‘8:30 to 9 otherwise Tweek might crack a hissy fit'. 

Fuck, there goes Sunday sleep in.

All Craig could do was sigh and continue sighing into his Chinese.


End file.
